Those Special Words (1/1)
by MattHardy-And-AmyDumas-4eva
Summary: Matt finds it hard to tell the woman he loves how he feels.


Title: Those Special Words.  
  
Author: Carly.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: Matt and Amy own themselves.  
  
Summary: Matt finds it hard to tell the woman he loves how he feels.  
  
  
  
~Matt's P.O.V.~  
  
Having never to have said 'I love you' to a girl before, I really wondered how I was going to express my feelings towards Amy. She was everything I had ever wanted from a woman-smart, kind, caring, beautiful, and understanding just to name a few. I'd always been hurt by girls, especially in the past few years since I had become a WWF superstar. Many girls won my trust and we'd start dating, only for them to turn around and dump me, just to brag to their friends that they'd been out with one of the Hardy Boyz. Don't get me wrong; I have fallen in love with girls, I've just never told them. But this was why Amy was different; she understood me.  
  
Amy and I had been dating for about three months and were blissfully happy. Ok, so we had our ups and downs just like any other couple, but we always made up. I thanked God everyday that I had her. Then again, I also had Jeff, Adam and Jason to thank. I mean, they were the ones who set us up after all. I'll never forget that day either. I'd confessed to those three a few weeks earlier that I liked Amy. Little did I know, she had done the same thing…  
  
Anyways, it was a Monday afternoon and we were in the ring practising our match for Smackdown for the next night. Amy was also with us and I couldn't help but notice that she hadn't stopped staring at me. I flashed her a smile then went back to Jeff, who had a cheesy grin on his face then an idea came to his head. I decided against questioning him and started up a conversation with Jason. Soon enough, Jeff and Adam told us they were going back to the locker rooms. They got out of the ring and the three of us followed after them. As we got back, we went into mine and Jeff's changing room. All of a sudden, Jeff unexpectedly spoke.  
  
"Ok you two," he said looking at me and Amy. "We all know you guys love each other, you just won't admit it! We are going now, we're going to be back in a few minutes and you better have sorted it." With that, they were gone, leaving me and Amy shocked, confused and embarrassed. Then, we looked at each other. I saw that she was blushing madly. I sat down on the sofa and patted the seat next to me as an indication for her to sit down. She did so but avoided eye contact.  
  
"Ames, is this true? Do you like me?" I asked, still confused. I heard her say 'yes' but barely above a whisper. That was all it took. I titled her chin, so that I could look into her hazel eyes and I saw it was the truth. I leaned in towards her until our lips met. At that moment, I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. We deepened the kiss and we fell back slowly to the full length of the couch. I began to unbutton her top slowly but unfortunately Jeff, Adam and Jay entered again.  
  
"Yeah okay, okay. You can do that back at the hotel, not here!" they teased. I threw Jeff's jacket at them as they continued to make kissing noises. But I knew they were happy for us. From then on, we started dating. We became serious and I knew I was already in love with her I just couldn't bring myself to say it. But she was patient; one thing I was grateful for. Amy was perfect for me; she gave me the feeling of completion, fulfilment, happiness, contentment, and satisfaction. Then one day, the day I had been dreading, came.  
  
I woke up one morning, about two weeks ago, remembering the night we had, the experiences we had shared. Although we had made love many times before, that time It seemed different somehow; as if we knew we'd be together forever. As I awoke, Amy began to stir. We kissed good morning and just lay in bed in each other's arms. We began talking as the commercials came on. We were watching TV, and just enjoying each other's company. Then she turned to me.  
  
"Matt," she started. "These past few months have been the best of my life. I love you," she finished. She waited for me to reply, to say those words back. But I couldn't. I really wanted to say them, but they wouldn't come out. I just sat there, probably looking like a complete fool. "Well…" When she saw that I couldn't answer, she got off the bed, got dressed and left. Left the relationship. Left me. For the next few days, I couldn't eat or sleep. I missed her like crazy; I missed her laugh, the scent of her hair, her deep hazel eyes, her bubbly personality, everything about her. But despite it all, I still couldn't say them. Jeff, Adam and Jay gave me persistent grief for being so stupid and letting her go, but they just didn't understand how much I loved her, so much that it scared me sometimes.  
  
Then one day, around two weeks later, I came to my senses. I didn't want to lose her. So, I called her to see if she wanted to spend the day together. She was hesitant at first, I could tell by the tone in her voice. But eventually she agreed. I was so happy as I had a little surprise premeditated. I began making arrangements, ready for the next day. Although we'd seen each other for shows and to strategize for matches, she didn't speak to me; things were too awkward between us.  
  
Eventually, Friday came and woke up a happy man. I changed into my black, baggy jeans and black shirt with silver sleeves of which had flames on and put my hair into a loose ponytail. At eight in the morning, I set off. My first stop was to the mall. I picked up a bunch of fresh red roses and some other purchases, then went to pick Amy up. When she opened the door, I was taken aback by the sight of her. She was wearing her purple snakeskin pants and a black vest top. Her long red hair was curled just right and was tumbling down her back.  
  
"You look incredible," I complimented, as we hugged.  
  
"Thanks, so do you. So, you ready to leave?" she answered. I nodded and offered her my arm. She accepted and we made our way to my car. "What do you have planned?"  
  
"A fun day and night. You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" She chuckled and got in the car. Man, I had missed her laugh. As we set off, she put her new Pearl Jam CD in and began singing along to the first song, Soldier of Love. It echoed throughout the car as we drove in silence. After a while, we both relaxed and we began chatting. It felt so good to hear her voice again, to see her smile, just to look at her. Finally, we disembarked at our first destination; the local fair that was in town for the week. I saw Amy's face light up. That sight gave me a feeling of satisfaction.  
  
For the next few hours of the morning, we went on all different types of rides and had won a few prizes. Me and Amy were having a blast and nothing could spoil the fun we were having. Although we'd had loads of fans coming up for autographs and pictures, that didn't bother us. However, throughout it all, I could tell Amy was still that little bit uncomfortable. At 12.30pm, we went for lunch. Amy was eating her salad, when a piece of dressing fell onto her chin. I laughed at her as she looked at me confused. Finally, I wiped it off. As I did so, I rubbed the pad of my thumb over her smooth ruby lips. Just as we were about to kiss, another fan came up to us for an autograph, ruining the moment, but we didn't let it ruin the day. Besides, we still had all evening together.  
  
Before we knew it, it was three o'clock and we were at the mall. We did some shopping, picking up bits and pieces before having to travel the next day. I bought some CD's, two tops and various magazines. At five, we made our way to the movies. I let Amy decide on the movie and she finally picked a romantic film, but I didn't argue, I just wanted to make her happy. Ironically, we ended up at the back seat although nothing happened. That didn't mean I didn't want something to happen; I did, I really did but I also wanted to wait until later. By the time the movie had finished, it was seven thirty. Getting into the car, Amy mentioned that she was glad to be getting home.  
  
"But guess what? We're not going home yet. We have one more place to go," I informed. As we drove on, Amy waited anxiously to find out where we were going next. No sooner than later, I pulled up at Amy's favorite Italian restaurant. I helped her out of the car then walked inside. It was pretty busy, but I'd made sure that we had a quiet table to be alone.  
  
"Matt, I've had such an amazing time today," she said thankfully. She smiled that incredible smile at me. I winked at her then went back to my food. By the time the check came, I had started to run out of money but Amy was definitely worth it. Finally, the meal was over and we were on our way home. Luckily, when I had asked her if she wanted to stay at my place, she agreed. When I pulled into the drive, I told Amy to wait in the car for a few seconds. So, I went inside to set everything up. After five minutes, I called her in. As she came inside, I covered her eyes with my hand.  
  
"Follow me," I said.  
  
"What's going on?" she questioned. Finally, we entered my room and I took my hand away. She gasped as she took in the sight. Everywhere around the room were candles giving off a lavender scent. On the bed were some rose petals and two velvet boxes. I produce the bunch of roses I bought that morning. I noticed the tears of happiness falling down her cheeks and wiped them away. Putting on the romantic music, I sit on the bed, jesting for her to join me.  
  
"Here, this is for you," I said, handing her the largest box. She opened to reveal to silver necklace with a jewelled heart hanging off it. I took it out of the box and placed it around her neck, again wiping more tears away. "Ames, these past two weeks have been hell for me. Not being able to hear your voice, or see your beautiful face or wake up next to you. But although I didn't say it before, I hope it's not to late to say…I love you!" Amy sat there shocked but then she smiled.  
  
"I love you too," she replied. With that, our lips make contact in a long, deep, passionate kiss. We fell back on the bed, still kissing. But the other box dug into my side. The most important box of all. Fretfully, I picked it up.  
  
"Ames, will you give me the honour of becoming my wife?" I asked, hopefully.  
  
"Yes Matt, of course I will!" she replied, ecstatic. She threw her arms around my and we hugged tightly. I pulled away and placed the ring on her finger. That day was definitely the best of my life. There were no words to describe the happiness I felt. We shared another deep kiss, our hands roaming each other's bodies. Soon enough, our clothes were on the floor and we shared the love we had for one another. That day was a huge accomplishment for me. I had gotten back Amy, told her those special words with so much meaning that it actually scared me, and I'd committed myself to her and she knew how hard that was for me. Like I said before, Amy was so understanding, one of the main reasons that I loved her with all my heart. Those three little words, yet with so much meaning…  
  
The End 


End file.
